


Sonnet 4- Sherlock is a poet

by sfiddy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Sad Sherlock, Someone stop me, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again.  Another.  For emmagrant01 because she likes this sort of thing.</p><p>Remember the image of a sad, barefoot John Watson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 4- Sherlock is a poet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



You sit there alone and your feet are bare;  
You are in no shape to run.  
The kettle is cold in our cozy lair.  
I take it back, this is no fun.  
Not a bit of it matters if you're here alone  
While the world outside bustles and clatters.  
You dwell in silence on pavement and bone,  
Forgetting that you're all that matters.  
I only have one, though others may count;  
I'd remind you right now if I could,  
But guns are still watching, the danger does mount.  
I will stay hiding out in the wood.  
Keep yourself safe, for you are my rock.  
I'll be with you soon, your friend, Sherlock.


End file.
